


Paying our Respects to the King

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [57]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: T'Challa's reign should have lasted so much longer. A great king, taken in his prime, mourned by his family, friends and those who owed him much.
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Paying our Respects to the King

**Author's Note:**

> With deepest respect I offer this in memory of Chadwick Boseman, a great talent and a good man, gone too soon. May light perpetual shine upon him.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this, but, in the end, I wanted to pay my respects through the action figures, including of course Bucky and Steve, who have been with me since 2014. Just as Bucky and Steve greatly respected T'Challa, so I greatly respect Chadwick Boseman. So that is how this came together.


End file.
